Dokuro Skull
Dokuro Skull (ドクロウ ・スカール Dokurou Sukāru) is the Hell Counter Measures Branch Chief. It is revealed that she was a hero during the Almagemachina, though, it is also shown that she is an ally of Vintage. Character Outline Personality Not much is known about her, except for the fact that she's Hell's Counter Measures Branch Chief. She takes her job seriously but also tends to be less serious at times. Due to her considerate and respectful attitude, she is known for not underrating Elsie and teasing her in any way. She is one of the few devils who do not make fun of her. Appearance Dokuro rarely appears in the series. When shown, She is always covered up in a hooded cloak. In the first chapter, she was shown with skeleton hands. In a much later chapter, it is shown in a flash back that she was a healthy looking skeleton in her younger days. It is likely that, beneath that cloak, she is a walking, talking, aged skeleton. She is also very short, due to the reason that her body presently is artificial, as her original body was lost during the Great Wars. She seems even shorter than Akari. Abilities Not much is known on her abilities but she might have good organizational skills in order to be the Chief of the Runaway Spirit Squad. Long ago during Almagemachina, she possessed incredible magic called "Night Fog". Hagoromo skills Dokuro is good at using her hagoromo. She is able to use her hagoromo to from a near-perfect replica of a Public Safety Department official that can use objects and even talk easily. Character History Track Girl Arc She had been talking with her underlings when she noticed that Elsie has just arrived. She then brings her to Keima in order to catch the escaped souls. Hunting Break Arc Greater Than God, Less Than Human She recieves a progress report from Elsie on her daily life and wonders if she is even doing her job. Haqua Arc She contacts Elsie, saying that someone from another district chasing a loose soul that had escaped from that person's grasps. She said that it has become powerful on its own, and asked Elsie to aid that person, who happens to be Haqua (who caused the runaway spirit to become powerful.) Hunting Break Arc A Demon that's Tiny the Little Devil She submits a recommendation for Elsie to receive a Great Demon Accomplishment Medal for capturing 7 spirits in 3 months. She later instead received a notice that Elsie gets a paycut for 2 months. Re 'Clean' Ion She was strolling through the halls of the Department of Order when she sees Elsie and Haqua, she then wonders if the former remembered to get the DVDs. She later was on the outside of the Far East Devil School when she overheard the two in the classroom above talking about the recruitment poster and their argument with Nora, Cresta and Camry. Later in an auditorium, she gave a closing statement and hands the Great Demon Medal to Nora, awarded by Central for her capture of 7 spirits in a half-term. She then announces a new reward, the Section Chief's Award, for the capture of 9 spirits to Elsie but she wasn't there at the time. Old Conquest Arc Dokuro appears once again when the district chiefs meet. After briefing about the current status, she ends the meeting. Sometime later, Haqua reports something regarding Vintage to her. A few hours after the report, she is locked up by the Public Safety Department, only to be greeted by Nora. It is there that she told Haqua of her suspicion of Dokuro in Vintage. Furthermore, Nora also stated that she will join Vintage. Later, Haqua was informed that Dokuro was responsible for signing the official notice of this dismissal without hesitation. Haqua prepared to meet her fate of having her memories erased. However, the "official" who was going to erase Haqua's memories is shown to be a advanced Hagoromo doll, and it was shown that while Dokuro is a member of Vintage, but she is not loyal to them. Dokuro then took Haqua to Old Hell so that she could return to the human realm and stop Vintage, proclaiming that Haqua is the future of New Hell. Heart of Jupiter Arc Dokuro was relieved of her position as Chief of Spiritual Countermeasures due to grave treason, issued by Midas. Dokuro will be immediately discharged as a punishment. She was revealed to be the leader of Vintage. She was instantly disposed of due to her resisting the investigation. Later it was revealed that before her death, Dokuro managed to send a message to Nora and told her and Haqua that the Runaway Spirit Squad was the true mastermind behind Vintage and after Vintage had outlived its usefulness, they had it vanquished. Dokuro then informed them to protect the goddesses at all costs and that another devil that is safe from the Public Safety Department will be able to stop it. After Keima managed to place the two orbs in Akanemaru, a projector opened and it revealed Dokuro of 10 years ago. She then revealed to Keima that she wanted Keima himself to change the past to fit to his future and after Keima agreed, Dokuro intends to hide the goddesses within the eventual mass breakout of the runaway spirits. Background Dokuro grew up in a Hell different from what New Hell is currently like; it had lush plains and a (possibly) not as dark sky. She later participated in the Almagemachina war, losing her physical body in the process, and became regarded as a hero. According to her other self, she only fought because of the battle taking place there. Trivia * Her signature in the contract to Keima reads "DOKROW" in Hell Writing. * The "Dokuro" in "Dokuro Skull " means "skeleton/skull" in Japanese. * She asks for Elsie to bring a DVD of from Earth so she can lose weight. * Her fandom shorthand is "96". * Her face resembles the runaway spirit sensor. * Judging by her height depicted in chapter 150, she may be the shortest character in the series. ** This may be averted, as the official guide book states her height is "140 ~ 180 cm". * Until chapter 151, it was assumed by most fans and readers that Dokurou was a male, not female. This can also apply to the anime as her voice sounds as if it could be either gender. * Dokuro Skull is the first character in the series to die on-screen. Quotes * (To an unknown devil) "Kick your buddy's ass and make him work!"Chapter 1, p.6 * (To herself) "This is the end of hell... A janitor is becoming a part of the runaway spirit squad."Chapter 1, p.7 * (To Elsie) "''Oh, and send me a souvenir from the human world. A Billy Blanks DVD should do it."Chapter 1, p. 8'' * (To the chairdevil) "Huh? Where's the medal?" Chapter 42, p.18 * (To Elsie or herself) "''Hey, are you trying to waste my affection...?" Chapter 56, p.18'' * (To Haqua) "I really should have married quickly and seriously...There are no men in new hell... My chance of marriage is... Damn it..." Chapter 151, p.3 * (To Haqua) "You are the fresh future of New Hell!!" Chapter 161, p.11 References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Demons Category:Hell Category:Featured Articles Category:Vintage Category:Plot Overviews Category:Spoiler